


creation

by i_was_human, TsukiDragneel (i_was_human)



Series: Danganronpa Birthday Oneshots [38]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Canon Compliant, Happy Birthday Shirogane Tsumugi, Introspection, Multi, Pre-Game Amami Rantaro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human, https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/TsukiDragneel





	creation

Tsumugi's working theory is that she loves to cosplay because she hates herself.

But of course, that's the theory of the bad days. The good days are the ones where she wakes from dreams, a half-fleshed character in her mind, and she rushes to jot it down and send to the studio. Her beloved maid, Kurumi, her defensive Tenko, her sweet Gonta, her proud Kaito, they're all the product of half-finished dreams.

But those came easily.

Even as she wrote the script for the season, she could feel characters come to mind. A religious fanatic artist - Angie. A sleepy magician - Himiko.

When she sees her friend interact with her brother, she has the first idea for what would become Korekiyo Shinguji. 

Others come harder. It takes weeks before she can fully sketch out Kaede Akamatsu - a faux protagonist, meant for a bait and switch. She's attached to her, and wishes she didn't have to die, but. Well. The show must go on.

Team Danganronpa's already breathing down her neck - eight out of sixteen isn't enough - and she looks at them with as bitter an expression as she can muster.

"_Ten _out of sixteen," she corrects, and they don't judge her.

Sure, Miu is a slut, but she designed her that way. Then again, if the executives knew exactly where she came from, they'd never approve her.

(Tsumugi hates herself, so she makes herself the proverbial fifteenth wheel - beaten by a robot)

Her phone bears fruit in the form of K-180, the robot with a dream to be human. It's nice enough, but not complete.

The next to appear is Maki - an assassin with a heart of steel. She immediately pairs her with Kaito and the mystery protagonist, a half-formed shape in her mind that she can't quite see yet. Like a haze.

Bad days come and go, and with them, Ryoma - a short man with darkness in his eyes and a broken heart locked away. Somewhat like her, but. Well.

There's two remaining - the main points to the game. Truth and lies. 

So she visits Rantaro.

"You're going to kill me off anyways," the survivor states, a casual smirk playing on perfect lips. She respects him, but she hates him.

"How'd you guess?" Tsumugi smiles, folding her arms in front of her. "I thought I was doing well."

"It's plain to see if you have _eyes_," Rantaro deadpans. "You've always hated me, Shirogane."

"You've had a nice run," she hums, the image of a short boy coming to mind. Someone to twist words, play with logic just as he does. Just as he's famed for.

One of the main reasons she can't let him live.

"Kokichi," she states, the character already fully formed in his mind.

"Do I get to know?" Rantaro smiles, figure partially obscured by the glass separating them. 

"You'll see," she states, breezing out of the room.

Fifteen down, and one to go.

The idea for Shuichi comes from an audition - a dark-haired boy with a hat pulled low over his head. She finishes the script within minutes of his departure.

There.

The cast is complete.

Tsumugi takes off her employee's badge, slides on the glasses, and strokes her Enoshima wig. 

It's time to play mastermind.


End file.
